


If This Was A Movie

by 1980shorrorfilm



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gini - Freeform, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, THE GINI RAIN KISS THIS FANDOM DESRVES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1980shorrorfilm/pseuds/1980shorrorfilm
Summary: Gina makes a confession to Nini in the rain. But this isn’t a movie, and Gina has learned not to expect a happy ending.
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. the storm

**Author's Note:**

> song title is from if this was a movie by taylor swift but this fic doesn't really have anything to do with that song.

Gina is so done with everything today. She’s done with rehearsals and she’s done pretending everything’s okay and she’s done hoping that Nini will ever want her back. 

She and Nini were practicing some ballad before rehearsal started, but as soon as Ricky walked in he was all Nini could focus on. 

Gina rushes out of the auditorium, pulling her backpack over her shoulder as she breaks into a jog down the central hallway. There are footsteps behind her, but she doesn’t look back as she pushes open the main doors and walks out. Into the pouring rain. 

_ Of fucking course.  _ To top off the  _ wonderful _ day she’s having, she has to walk home alone in a thunderstorm. She grips the straps of her backpack tighter, bracing herself for the cold as she trudges toward the sidewalk. 

“Gina! Wait!”

It’s Nini, because of course it is. Gina doesn’t even have to turn around to know. She’d recognize the other girl’s voice anywhere, anytime. She stamps down the ugly, embarrassing hope threatening to spill out of her mouth.

“Nini, I really can’t do this right now,” Gina says as she turns back around, feeling her heart hammer harder in her chest as her eyes meet Nini’s.  _ Why does she have to look so perfect all the time?  _

Nini’s under a blue polka-dotted umbrella, her soft brown eyes wide with concern. She starts to move closer, but Gina backs away like a scared animal and pretends she doesn’t see the hurt that flashes through Nini’s eyes. “Gi, what’s wrong?”

Gina squeezes her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything but the way Nini makes her heart threaten to leap out of her throat. Gina is in love with the way the nickname—  _ her  _ nickname— sounds in Nini’s mouth. “Don’t. Please don’t do that.”

Nini cocks her head to the side. “What?”

Gina shivers a little, using her hand to flick rain off her forehead. She gestures vaguely at Nini, refusing to look her in the eye. “This. Pretend that you care as much as I do just to run off and make heart eyes at Ricky.” 

“Gina, I’m not—”

“Stop,” Gina pleads. The tears welling up in her eyes spill down onto her cheeks before she can stop them, and she only hopes that the rain will hide them from Nini. “I can’t.” 

“No, I-” Nini stammers, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. “P-Please talk to me.” 

Gina runs her hands through her hair. Her curls are soaking wet, and the rain has seeped through her clothes and onto her skin. She hates this; the whole scene is set like that stupid romcom the girls made her watch at their group sleepover. But life isn’t like the movies, and Gina knows that she won’t be able to take back what she says next. “Fine, Nini. You wanna talk?” 

Nini only nods, her bottom lip pulled tightly between her teeth. 

“You want me to tell you that I’m fucking losing my mind trying to figure you out? That one minute, you’re holding my hands and showing me how to play piano and calling me pretty, and the next you’re laughing with Ricky and won’t even look in my direction? Do you want me to tell you how I am so scared of the way that I feel about you that I’ve barely slept in a week? That every time you’re even in the same room as me I feel like I’m going to melt into a puddle? That it doesn’t matter how many arguments we get into or how many times you pick him over me, I still only want you more?” Gina pauses, taking a deep breath. “Do you want me to tell you that I’m in love with you?” 

“Cause I will, Nini. I will. I’m so fucking in love with you that I don’t know what to do with myself,” Gina says, wipes her nose with her sleeve, shivering from the cold rain again. Tears are still streaming down her face, but she doesn’t care anymore. Nini only stares at her, her mouth hanging open a little. Even now, with tears streaming down her face, Nini looks  _ so  _ beautiful, and Gina thinks she would give anything in the world to kiss Nini. 

But this isn’t a movie. Nini doesn’t want her.

“Make up your mind, Nini,” Gina laughs dryly. “You said you wanted to talk, but now you’re just staring at me while I stand here like a fucking idiot. Say  _ something _ , please.”

Nini doesn’t say anything. Instead, she lets her umbrella fall to the ground, and then she’s running toward Gina. She practically jumps into her arms, wrapping her arms around Gina’s neck as she presses their lips together. They stumble a little, but Gina steadies them, placing her hands carefully on Nini’s waist as she pulls out of the kiss. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Gina questions, her face centimeters from Nini’s. The other girl smiles. 

“What I’ve wanted to do since the first time I saw you,” Nini admits, and then she kisses Gina again. Gina kisses back this time, smiling against Nini’s lips as she tries to contain her excitement. 

They finally break away for air, and Gina exhales shakily as Nini presses their foreheads together. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Nini teases, rolling her eyes playfully. 

Gina blushes, letting her head drop onto Nini’s shoulder to hide her face. Nini hugs Gina tighter, rolling up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to the top of Gina’s head. “C’mon, you. Let’s go home before we get hypothermia.”

Nini starts walking, tugging on Gina’s hand to prompt her to follow. Gina smiles down at their intertwined hands. Faintly, she thinks that maybe life is like a movie, sometimes. 


	2. the calm

The rain eases up a little on their walk to Nini’s house, but they’re both soaked to the bone by the time they step through the front door. Nini’s moms give them concerned greetings, fretting over how cold the two girls must be. Despite how hard she’s shivering, the sense of safety Gina receives from the two women seeps warmth into Gina’s chest. Her mom isn’t known for kind greetings. 

“Gi,” Nini tugs on her hand, pulling Gina out of her thoughts. Gina clears her throat, blushing down at the floor as Nini says something else to her mom.

Nini leads her upstairs to the bathroom, leaving her there as she leaves to get her some dry clothes. She hands them to Gina, and they both stand there awkwardly for a moment. Nini seems to come to her senses, and she squeezes her eyes shut, blushing furiously as she backs out of the bathroom. 

“I’m gonna…” She points toward the hall, and Gina nods, amused. “Um, yeah.”

Gina chuckles as Nini steps into the hallway and pulls the bathroom door closed, hearing her mumble, _ “get it together, Neens,” _ through the door. 

She changes quickly, not dismissing the sweet smell lingering on the fabric. Gina breathes it in, smiling at the scent that can only be described as  _ Nini.  _ After a long few moments of wondering what to do with her wet clothes, she drapes them carefully over the side of the bathtub and walks out into the hallway. 

“Can I come in?” Gina asks, knocking softly on Nini’s bedroom door. 

“Yeah,” Nini calls back. Gina pushes open the door. She finds Nini sitting on her bed, squeezing water out of her hair with a towel. Gina closes the door behind her, taking in the sight of Nini’s room. It’s the first time she’s ever actually been in there. When they had the group sleepover, they all ended up sleeping in the living room. 

“So, what now?” Gina asks softly, sitting down on the bed next to Nini. An adorably childish grin stretches across Nini’s face. 

“Do you wanna sleepover?” 

*

After dinner, Gina and Nini make their way back upstairs. Nini climbs right into her bed, and Gina looks at her hesitantly. 

“Uh, do I…” Gina gestures to the bed, and Nini rolls her eyes as she lifts up the covers and waits for Gina to crawl in beside her. She does, and as soon as her head hits the pillow, Nini turns onto her side to look at her. Gina mirrors the other girl, and their faces are so close together their noses are almost touching. 

“Gi?” Nini whispers.

“Yeah, Neens?”

“I, uh,” Nini hesitates a little, and Gina loops her arms around Nini’s waist, holding onto her in what she hopes is a comforting way. “I just… you said a lot of things back there, but I didn’t really say anything. And I don’t have any kind of speech planned out, but I want you to know that I think you are the most incredible person I’ve ever met. You make me laugh, and you’re so strong, and I love you so much. More than I knew that I could love someone. But I was too scared to make a move until you said something, so thanks. For saying something.” 

Gina laughs at Nini’s nervousness, totally in awe of the girl lying beside her. “I’m glad I did. I love you too.” 

Nini kisses Gina, more sure of herself this time. They stay like that for a while, pressing soft kisses to each other’s faces and giggling like the lovesick idiots they are. After a few minutes, Nini pulls out her laptop and they turn on a movie. 

The cliche banter of the bad romcom they’re watching fuzzes into background noise as Gina drifts off in Nini’s arms. Before she loses consciousness completely, Gina Porter decides three things: number one, rain is her new favorite type of weather; number two, Nini Salazar-Roberts is going to be the death of her; and three, she really, really loves that sometimes, in fact, movies are _just_ like real life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so soft for them !!!!! find me on twitter @enbyashlyn

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! find me on twitter @enbyashlyn


End file.
